Jon Benny
Jon Benny '''is a character role-played by UberHaxorNova. General Description Jon Benny is a mechanic and a member of the Benny family. He works at '''Benny's Original Motor Works '''which was passed down to him by his father, '''George Benny, after his death. Arriving to Los Santos Jon entered Los Santos with his brother, James, both with the sole aim to take refuge at Benny's Original Motor Works; a place that was passed down by their father not long before. They began by taking a shuttle bus to a neighboring weapon shop, all whilst bickering between one another over the GPS on the way. This is where Jon purchased a baseball bat and both the brothers set off take a car just across the street in the PDM parking lot, notably stating that it was in dire need of a tune up. When the car's owner came out they asked him if he wanted to get some "tier seven upgrades", all whilst repeatedly asking him to "Chuck us the keys". ''However, the owner of the vehicle declined the brothers' offers and pulled out a bat of his own, threatening the duo to step away from his car. The situation only proceeded to escalate as the police arrived to place the two brothers under arrest for their actions. Whilst in holding 'Lauren Forcer processed Jon, where he then lied on the prison floor while she gave him a lecture on the do's and don'ts regarding people's vehicles. In response he fell asleep, suddenly waking to a coughing fit, and then asking '''Lauren for her car keys; she declined and sent him off to prison. Joining back up with his brother, James, they both wandered the jail grounds during their sentence. After their sentence was up they ran into, Olivia Copper and Brittany Angel '''right at the prison entrance, who they previously saw tending to an imprisoned criminal while they were still incarcerated. They proceeded to greet both police officers once again and offered them a polish up on their police vehicle; proceeding to take out washcloths and begin the waxing. '''James took out a welding tool while Jon took out a hammer and began installing a 'tier six wax job'. However, the local jail security guard didn't take lightly to the service and pulled a gun out on the two. Angel tool immediate action to protect the group, but in doing so accidentally shot Jon in the back rather than the security officer. The Bennys asked for compensation, or they would sue; with Jon repeatedly requesting money. The officers disregarded their pleas and called EMS onto the scene to transport them to the hospital to heal their injuries. Encountering Herbert After healing up at Pillbox Medical Center the brothers left and attempted to commandeer a tow truck, although the towing service workers didn't take kindly to this and attempt to retaliate; in the end, the Bennys didn't end up stealing the vehicle. However, while talking to some nearby hospital visitors, they managed to nab Herbert the Pervert's keys after he willingly complied to their request. Although, it was all merely a ruse, as they ended up stealing another car parked across the street'', dead set on taking it to their shop to fix it up. Not too long after arriving at their mechanic shop, the car was taken back by a' clown'. He ignored the brothers completely in favor of his vehicle and took off. Jon received his first customer a little after, polishing and tending to the man's motorcycle (even managing to acquire a taser that fell from the man's pocket.) After some time, the brothers took a break from their duties and visited a gas station just down the street for a quick bite. '''Herbert' happened to be there and proceeded to call the siblings cruel words, prompting James to pull out the newly acquired taser. Herbert made a run for it, leaving his friend behind; Jon and James then talked to the individual (holding him at taser point whilst doing so.) They agreed to leave him be, but not before giving him a quick tase before they jumped into a car to escape, but not before Herbert reappeared by crashing into the two in full force; with his friend then stabbing Jon in the back. Cops arrived on scene, contacting EMS to take Jon back to Pillbox Medical to tend to his wounds. Clowns and Brainwashing After getting patched up from their previous incident, they took a motorbike from the parking lot, stopping only to talk to the clown from earlier; it was clear he was miffed by their theft. So, James pulled out his taser, threatening him, however he ignored it entirely and proceeded to drive away. Jon pulled a hammer from his back pocket, swinging it wildly around him as James continued to speed up on the bike to catch up to his vehicle. However, things quickly turned south as Jon smacked a man clean off his bicycle, who in turn pulled out a bat and began beating up the brothers on the motorbike. At the same time, the clown got out of his car and began shooting a gun as the cyclist attempted to beat Jon with a bat. The clown shot James '''down, while Jon retaliated by downing the clown with his hammer. He then stole his car back and shoved '''James' body inside. He then drove to a new car, and quickly swapped, James gave Jon the taser just in case. During the drive they discussed the possibility that the people of Los Santos are angered by their father's previous price fluctuation when visiting the mechanic shop. It's the only ''valid explanation as to why they've ran into continuous trouble since their arrival. Jon then finally arrived at Pillbox and took '''James' inside to tend to his gunshot wounds, only to be captured by the police because the clown ratted them out. Matthew Espinoz detained both of the Benny brothers, with Herbert attempting to help them out of the situation-- only to be arrested himself. While being searched, the brothers declared it unlawful and began demanding a lawyer by chanting 'lawyer' in unison over and over, much to the confusion of the officer. This seemed to further brainwash Herbert into thinking he too was a Benny and he joined them in their chanting shortly after it began (he was placed between the brothers and was already being convinced by James that he too was a Benny as they began chanting.) Matthew seized James' taser, and freed both Jon and Herbert as the evidence was not enough to keep them detained. Sadly, James was taken in for illegal possession of the taser and Jon attempted to sway Matthew with a ''Tier Eight' upgrade. '''Herbert, James, and Jon then began shouting 'bench trial' in unison as the police officer escorted James into the hospital lobby. Jon following after only to meet the man from the cycling incident prior, punching him in the face, to which he retaliated, with Jon shouting "I'm being attacked!" as he ran from the scene''. '' The immense confusion Jon caused somehow freed James from his handcuffs and the two Bennys ran from the scene, robotically repeating Bench Trial in their wake''.'' Meeting Chang Gang Returning to their post at Benny's, the brothers, and now newly admitted brainwashed Herbert met Mr. Wang Chang and his crew. They arrived to fix up their vehicle, only to be stopped by Jon and his brothers as they asked for the group to "Chuck us the keys!"'' However, '''Chang' didn't comply as he believed it was a scam. Him and his crew shot up the shop, which injured Jon greatly, gracing him with yet another visit to Pillbox Medical. Although, Chang and his group of criminals realized that the Benny brothers weren't running a scam operation and on their next visit actually offered to work for them as hired security. Sonya's Offer Somewhere down the line both Jon and James met [[Sonya Summers|'Sonya']], the woman offered them pistols each priced at one grand. Both men agreed and in turn she offered her services to their shop whenever she wasn't busy tending to her own business. Trivia * The name of the character is based on Jonthebroski's real name, who portrays James Benny. * On November 26th, 2019, Jon Benny got his gun license and business license with his brothers to run Benny's Original Motor Works. Jon Moments * The Benny Brothers Enter Town * Jon's Brother was Told He's an Idiot * Benny Brothers Brainwashing Herbert * Jon Performing a Spit 'Wax Job' Criminal Record Status of Drivers License: In Good Standing Warrant Status: N/A * Battery x1 * Harassment x1 Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Benny